Knobby White Spider
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: Beasts The Knobby White Spider is a landspeeder-sized predatory arachnid native to the swamps of Dagobah. In addition to living amid the pillarlike roots of the planet's enormous gnarltrees, it is also a part of the gnarltree's bizarre life cycle. To reproduce, gnarltrees occasionally extrude mobile roots that drop off the tree when they are no larger than an Astromech Droid. These roots immediately begin hunting live prey so they can grow. When this "Spider" reaches Huge size, it locates a clear area and takes root. It shoves its eight legs deep into the ground, and these legs become the first of the new gnarltree's roots. The transformation from spider to tree is swift; within three month after rooting, the creature's skin has sufficiently darkened and thickened that it has become indistinguishable from any other young gnarltree. Unlike most other animals, Knobby White Spiders have complete radial symmetry. The have a stinger near the end of each leg capable of delivering their poison and a ring of eight eyes underneath their eight legs, allowing them to see in all directions at once. Knobby White Spider Encounters These creatures exist in their mobile phase for five to seven years, during which time they grow from Small to Huge size. During this time, they are exceedingly voracious predators. They attack any prey of their own size or smaller and often attack creatures one size category larger than they are. They are nearly fearless, relying on both the exceptionally durable nature of their vegetable construction and the deadliness of their Poison to protect them from harm. Because of their exotic metabolism, they require no sleep and need to spend no time resting, mating, digesting, or doing anything other than stalking the gnarl forests, hunting prey for the entirety of their lives. They are utterly tireless and will track large prey for many hours, but can be distracted from this pursuit if they encounter prey that is smaller and thus easier to overcome. Knobby White Spider Statistics (CL 8) Huge Beast 9 Initiative: '''+6; '''Senses: Darkvision, Perception +5 Defenses Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed: 14), Fortitude Defense: 22, Will Defense: 11 Hit Points: 130, Damage Threshold: 37 Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Sting +14 (1d8+12 (Poison)) Melee: Sting +12 (2d8+12 (Poison)) with Rapid Strike Melee: Bite +14 (2d6+12) Melee: Bite +12 (3d6+12) with Rapid Strike Fighting Space: 3x3 Squares;' Reach:' 2 Squares Base Attack Bonus: +6, Grab: '+24 '''Attack Options: 'Rapid Strike, Poison '''Species Traits: Darkvision, Poison Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 26, Dexterity 14, Constitution 34, Intelligence 2, Wisdom 12, Charisma 10 'Feats: Improved Damage Threshold, Rapid Strike, Skill Training (Endurance), Toughness Skills: Endurance +21, Jump +17 Abilities Poison: If the Sting of a Knobby White Spider deals damage to a living target, the target is also poisoned. If the Poison succeeds on an attack roll (1d20+10) against the target's Fortitude Defense, the target moves -1 step along the Condition Track. A target moved to the end of the Condition Track by the Poison is Immobilized, but not unconscious. The Poison attacks each round until cured with a successful DC 15 Treat Injury check.